Tangled in your Web -currently on hiatus-
by Sleepybookworm
Summary: Anna was a normal everyday High school girl, with a sister and a best friend but when she begins to talk to Peter Parker a friendship sparks between them and could that friendship turn into something more?... and what would happen when she gets also bitten by a radioactive spider?
1. Another Normal Day

**Hello, people and welcome to my first ever fan fiction, so sorry for my grammar mistakes (my grammar and writing skill aren't the best) Also this chapter took me all day to write and I'm exhausted.**

**"Also I'm following the Amazing Spider-man movie plot, but I'll try to make my own twists, Another thing this is a Peter and Oc story but that won't come up until way later. :) So yes their relationship is going to be slow, I just want to be realistic. I'm also want to build Gwen and Anna's friendship.**

**I posted this story on my Quotev (Go to my profile theres a link there :))**

**Declaimer: I own nothing, but I do own my Oc Anna Wallace and any other Oc's that pops up**

**FC: is Jane Levy**

* * *

><p>I glanced out at the window as I yawn and stretched, the sun haven't even rise yet. The neighborhood was peacefully quiet; which hardly ever happens after all New York <em>is<em> the City that never sleeps. Now you maybe wondering why the hell am I'm up so early, well I haven't had a chance to finish my English homework ..sometimes I wonder how I manage to be a honor student in AP classes.

If Gwen; my best friend since the third grade and practically sister finds out that I left my homework for the last minute (which rarely happens, but work last night at the local restaurant was stressful and tiring; yeah, yeah I work at a restaurant as a waitress whoopee me ) she would have my head I shudder at the thought, don't get me wrong I love that girl to death but she can be scary, okay I _may _be exaggerating.

Good thing I'm an early riser; at least I like to tell myself that (my sister usually wakes me up, but I wont admit that)...now time to get my coffee so I can stay awake and finish that homework; which is to write a two paged essay on my though on the book we are reading which so happens to be The Great Gatsby; simple enough or that's what I like to tell myself; English is my worst subject which is ironic cause I enjoy reading but surprisingly I'm doing alright in that class, well my best friend is Gwen Stacy who is the best student in all of Midtown Science High School, she being the first brightest and all.

There's a tap on the door "Ann, time to get up and get ready" my older sister Sarah, opens the wooden white door and peeks her head in scanning my messy room, I have my back to her as I'm sitting on my creamy white desk as I type away on my laptop, I glance over my shoulder and a mutter a good morning as I go back to my typing.

"Oh, you're already awake and dressed" she crosses her arms giving me a knowingly look "Doing last minute homework, I'll take?  
>I gave her a playful defensive look over my shoulder "What, since when being up early for no reason a crime?" of course she was right but I won't give her the satisfaction; also its was pretty obvious seeing as I was typing furiously at my laptop at 5:00 am in the morning I'm usually knocked out at this time.<p>

Sarah rolls her eyes."Anyways breakfast is ready" she announces I slightly groan, Sarah hardly ever makes breakfast (and it should stay like that, she is a horrible cook) usually I just go to the little cafe around the corner."Let me guess, burnt cereal?" I joked with a grin, she rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Anna, my cooking isn't that horrible" she smiled with humor, she glances at the my night stand clock "Shoot, I'm late for work!" I turned my office chair around facing her "Don't you start work around 8:00, thought?" she nodded "Yes, but Doctor Connors asked me if I could come earlier for extra assistance and you know me I can't decline any kind of opportunities" she concluded with a smile as she fixed her ponytail. "Oh and I had placed a twenty bill on the dinning table for your school lunch" I gave her a look "Sarah, I got a job for a reason so you don't have to give me any money" she rolls her eyes, as she leaves my room "Alright, then but if you change your mind, the money is on the table!" was the last thing she said as I heard the front door open and then close. I sighed as I muttered 'not going to happen'.

An hour later I was finished with my homework, I began to make sure I had everything in my bag let see sketchbook; check, Astronomy book; check, umm Polaroid camera; I should leave that here I'm out of film so I wont be able to take any pictures and before you ask; no I'm not a photographer and also I got an instant camera because it was cheap at the local thrift shop and...well I find it very neat that I can snap a picture and it instantly comes out, but finding film for it has been a pain its so rare to find those things.

After I made sure I had everything in my floral print backpack, I headed downstairs and into the kitchen(completely ignoring the twenty dollar bill and cold eggs I know better than to eat Sarah poisonous eggs, the bacon wasn't half bad, but bacon is hard to ruin) I glanced at the clock and sighed softly I should probably call Gwen; I always call her before I go to school and we had been doing that since middle school I smiled fondly as I absentmindedly played with the friendship necklace that was the half of a heart that was spelling st end; the necklace obviously spelled Best Friend when placed together. as in on cue my cell phone rang; a picture of Gwen and I making goofy faces and hugging appearing on the screen I quickly answer it.

"Hey, Gwen whats up" I said with a smile

"Just leaving for school" my blonde friend reply I can practically hear her smile "I'm assuming you're doing the same if you're not I'll hunt you down" Gwen joked trying to sound serious but failing.

"Gwen you know me better than myself" I smiled "I wouldn't miss a school day even if I'm dying, you know how I'm about having perfect attendance" I said in a singsong voice.

She laughed "Oh I know" We talked for a little bit about what we could do after school, we may go window shopping but lets not get a head of ourselves the day haven't even started yet...at least for me it hadn't. I told her that I see her later then hung up, I placed my phone in the pocket of my creme cardigan, then swung my floral patterned backpack over my shoulder and left the house, I took a deep breath immediately regretting it as I choked; the smell of burnt tires isn't exactly a good morning start...and now that I think about it I never got that coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>Again sorry! I hope Gwen isn't too out of character. Also I would like to get idea and stuff so um comment :) Also I'm sorry for misspelling and grammar mistakes as you can tell writing isn't my best skill. But I'm trying. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I kinda like this chapter, but it's not my best.**

**Declaimer: I still own nothing but I do own my Oc's.**

* * *

><p>I absentmindedly glances up from my locker to see the disturbing sight of a couple making out, couldn't they at least go to a less crowded place. I shake my head feeling sorry for the poor soul who owns the locker the couple are leaning against..I roll my eyes as I grab my sketch book, water bottle and an apple I snatched from the cafeteria, the lunch today was spaghetti and dear God was it disgusting; they make Sarah cooking seem like fine cuisine that's how bad it is. I know budgets is really tight and all but couldn't the school get better lunch ladies I mean really! not only that but they're so cranky. I sat down on a unoccupied table, waiting for Gwen as I sketched away.<p>

"Put him down, Eugene!"

A few minutes later, I look up from my sketchbook, munching on my apple; as I hear a commotion coming from the other side of the courtyard, I furrow my eyebrows as I walk between the people crowded to get a better look, when I can see clearly Parker is standing up for the poor kid, which was very sweet and amazing of him, probably a freshman getting bullied by Flash. But it backfired Peter earning a punch on the face and a kick on his gut. I quickly intervene not wanting Parker to get more injured.

"I'm still not taking that picture" Parker said from the ground, hold his jaw

"Leave him alone, Flash" I get in between Flash and Parker; Parker glances at me with wide eyes as if saying "don't get involved" Flash glares at me "get out of the way, shorty, this is between Parker and I" I raise an eyebrow as I cross my arms "I'm not going any where...I give him a challenging look "what are you gonna do, huh? Hit me? I raise an eyebrow "Would you really hit a girl? I ask almost tauntingly "that would be low...even for you...Eugene" I roll my eyes "Just leave Parker alone and finish your homework like a good boy"

He growls in annoyance as he backs away "I'll get you for this, ginger" I scoff at the insult he glares as he stomps away his entourage follow behind him . I grin in triumph "yeah that's what I thought"

I hear a groan coming from the ground, reminding me of Parker. I glance at him as he picks up his camera I quickly kneel beside him. "Are you alright", he quickly looks up as if he just noticed my presence then he quickly nods his head "yeah, yeah" he then look at me "why did you do that? Flash could of had hurt you" I scoff, rolling my eyes "please, Flash wouldn't dare hurt me, no only would he be called the biggest douche; he'll be called a girl beater and trust me no girl wants to date a girl beater" I said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I help him stand up, I notice his bruised jaw and unconsciously I place my hand there,he slightly tenses, I look into his warm brown eyes with worry "you should go to the nurse" he shakes his head "nah, its fine" he shifted his gaze away from me awkwardly. , "Oh, come on, Peter don't be stubborn" I mutter, he looked at me surprised "you know my name?" I raises an eyebrow "Uhh, yeah. I gave him an amused smile "we are neighbors and we had been going to the same school since like Pre-k, so yes I do know who you're Peter Parker" I grin, and -I continued, we even had worked on projects together. I eyed him "that punch probably gave you a concussion, it would explain why your'e asking such a silly question" I slightly smiled.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch, I quickly stand up as I glance at Peter I pointed my index finger at him "you better go to the nurse, well I'll see ya later, I got AP Algebra and last time I arrived late, Mrs. Reed almost gave me detention"I waved as he nodded "Oh yeah I know" I raised an eyebrow at him as I tilted my head "you...know?" his eyes widen realizing how stalkerish that sounded "Wait no! I-I don't stalk you!" I smiled teasingly "I didn't imply that you where stalking me" he began stuttering getting flustered "I-I gotta go! he stuttered as he practically ran away from me. I smiled fondly at the ground as I shake my head in amusement, making my way to AP Algebra.

Today sure was an interesting day.

* * *

><p><strong>Very short, I'm sorry but please comment and leave some ideas :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This took me forever! Anyways please comment and tell me ideas for interactions :) I apologize if characters seem OOC (out of character) I tried my best to keep them on character. **

**Declaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"I cant believe you did that, are you stupid!?" my blonde friend practically yelled as she lightly slapped my shoulder.. the bell had rang a few minutes a go signaling the end of the school day. "Oh come on Gwen, you would of had done the same!" I slightly scrunched my face up; its a weird habit when I do when I'm trying to prove myself.<p>

"Yeah but I wouldn't riled him up! Gwen then sighed, closing her eyes trying to calm herself down I swear I heard her count to ten- when she was calmed she opened her eyes and glanced at me"what you did was idiotic-very idiotic" I crossed my arms feeling like a child getting scolded by their mother.

"But it was still a great and noble-even, thing you did" I blinked looking at her shocked and confused, she's my best friend and all but sometimes I don't understand her mood swings-but that's one of the reasons I love her.

"Wait, so you're not mad?" I gaped at her she sighed in slight annoyance rolling her eyes "Don't make me regret saying that" as she said that I noticed a tall brown-haired boy with a skateboard pass by us I caught a glimpse of his bruise face.

I bit my lip as I glance at Gwen who had obviously caught me staring "well, I..um bye!"she gave me a playful look "Oh, so you're going to ditch your best friend of the entire world for a guy?" she fake sniffled as she wiped an non existent tear.

My eyes widened "what, no! I began to feel my face reddening for some odd reason, "I don't like Parker, I-I mean I-I like him as a person! I can't believe I stuttered I never stutter! I cover my face with my hands-feeling like punching myself-trying to hide my flustered face.

Gwen completely ignoring my protests as she grins coyly mischief sparkles in her green eyes "So, Peter Parker huh? she said in a somewhat singsong voice, she then crossed her arms "you do realize I'm not stupid, right?" she raised a thin eyebrow

"I had known you since the third grade so I know when you have a little crush I weakly glared at her as I muttered "shut up...I do not have a crush on him. I mean yeah he is cute when he gets nervous- I continue unconsciously smiling "and when he smiles that adorable goofy smile and-I cut myself off as I noticed Gwen smirking at me as I crossed my arms

"shut up" I muttered even thought she didn't say anything, she just laughed in amusement as we entered the lobby of her apartment complex, huh I didn't even notice we had walked away from the school I was that flustered.

"Hello, Mrs Stacy" I greeted politely with a small smile, as Gwen and I entered the Stacy residence.

Oh, dear how many time do I have to tell you to drop the formalities and call me, Helen!" Mrs. Stacy said as she hugged me "you're practically part of this family! she then looks at me "you better be staying for dinner, I was going to politely decline but Gwen butted in "she would love to stay for dinner! she smiled I slightly glared at her.

It's not that I don't enjoy the company of the Stacy family- honestly I love them like my own family-Mrs' Stacy is like a second mother, Captain Stacy treats me like his second daughter and even Gwen brothers see me as their sister; that's how much I hang out at their place-but I had been having dinner with them almost everyday and I feel like a burden; of course if I voice my thought they would immediately would disagree and it would earn me a light slap from Gwen.

A few minutes later we were in Gwen's room I was laying on her bed, Gwen was pulling out her homework as she glanced at me. "We have chemistry test tomorrow and we should probably study" I groaned slightly -we had been studying for this test for the past month I practically know the answers like the back of my hand but I did as told taking out my text book.

* * *

><p>A few hours later -three hours to be exact and an awkward(at least it was awkward for me) dinner later, I was home laying on the couch as I lazily browsed through the TV, Sarah entered the room, "so I spoke to Dr Connors," she began to say- "and there's going to be a group of inters coming this Saturday and Gwen is going to be the guide" I raised an eyebrow "And why are you telling me this?" she sighed "let me finish" I nod as telling her to continue-but the group of visiting inters is going to be packed, so I suggested that you would be <em>very<em> interested to help Gwen guide the group"

Sarah informed me as I sat up, I gave her a disbelieving look "W-What?! but I'm not qualified, I mean the inters are practically college level" Sarah gave me a look.

Well, I and Gwen seem to think other wise, you're one of the students in Midtown High with a high IQ. I opened my mouth to protest but she interrupted me-people seem to enjoy doing that- "and Dr Connors seems impressed with your efforts and he may even consider on hiring you, so don't mess this opportunity up!" she crossed her arms giving me a light glare; knowing very well I had a tendency to ruin good opportunities.

I groaned as I lay back on the couch-don't get me wrong I'm exited; but my sister overestimated me, she makes me sound like a genius but my I.Q is just above average.

"Anyways," Sarah said as she stood up running a hand through her blonde hair I'll be in the study if you need me" I grinned "see ya later Blondie" she chuckled to herself "alright...-she smiled mischievously "ginger" she replied, I mocked gasped she chuckled as she went upstairs. I sighed quietly as I shut off the T.V, I glanced at the clock it was almost eight o'clock. I yawned I should head to bed I stood up and headed up stairs.

* * *

><p>The next day started normal enough -besides the fact I OVERSLEPT!- I scrambled all over the room occasionally tripping over books and other crap (I really needed to clean my room) I had only ten minutes, I glanced at my phone there were over ten missed calls and text messages; they where obviously from Gwen I cringed she is going to kill me, this is a first time this ever happened (where is Sarah? I can't blame her she can't always wake me up, but still) I never oversleep I grabbed some jeans that were on the ground a plain t-shirt and my white boots that I always seem to wear; as I dressed up I noticed my clock wasn't connected to an outlet-that was my fault I forgot to plug it and set it on time I groaned as I muttered "I'm so stupid".<p>

I then grabbed my sketchbook that was on my messy bed-I had fallen asleep while I was drawing random doodles, i then grabbed by book bag that was by my desk and I bolted out of there I didn't see any sign of Sarah and when I got outside her car wasn't in the driveway maybe she forgot to tell me she was working earlier today? I sprinted down the porch stairs and began running I lived a few blocks away from the school.

"Watch out!" someone shouted, the next thing I know I'm knocked on the ground, groaning there an extra weight on me, I opened my eyes to be staring at warm hazel ones, framed behind glasses, to be more exact -Peter Parker's eyes, he immediately got off me apologizing as he offered his hand to help stand up-one thing for sure is I'm was going to be late.

"I'm sorry!" he was staring at me wide eyed with red cheeks from embarrassment, he quickly picked up his skateboard. "It's fine" I assured him with a smile "but I really got to go I am late, as I'm assuming you are, so um see ya!" I gave a small wave, I began walking backward smiling stupidly, he grinned at me I then turned -almost walking into a pole I sure hope he didn't see that but by the chuckle a heard afterwards, he had indeed witness my stupidity.

I began to walk again pretending noting happened, I was already at the front of Midtown Science High school just as I set foot in the school the bell rang causing me to run toward my locker in a hurry grabbing my texts books and head to my class-which was world history and I shared that class with Gwen.

I had arrived five minutes late good thing Mr. Hunter was a cool teacher because if it was Mrs. Reed-my algebra teacher, she would of had given me detention I sighed in relief as I sat down on my desk that was next to Gwen; I was avoiding her gaze.

"Where were you this morning" Gwen immediately hissed at me immediately after Mr. Hunter's back was to us, I glanced at her "I...um" she narrowed her eyes "spit it out!" she whispered-yelled, I slightly huffed"I over slept" she raised an eyebrow.

"Are you telling me perfect attendance Anna Wallace, overslept?" I glared at her as I childishly muttered "shut up" I lay my head down on my desk, I sighing in boredom as Mr. Hunter rambled on about something that I didn't bother to pay attention to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: this chapter was going to be way shorter (that saying something cuz it's still short) but I wanted to add a few things, and I watched the movie like twice when I was writing this.**


	4. AN Need Help!

**As you can tell this is not a Update, but I really want more original ideas for interactions and also what would you like to see.**

**So, please comment :)**


End file.
